Like You Mean It
by Graysen
Summary: Set during Season 1. My take on how it was behind the scenes. Meg Harm pairing. Disclaimer: Not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Like You Mean It._**

_Rating:_ PG-13.

_Summary:_ Season One. Set during "Defensive Action." Harm/Meg.

-

_1210_

_JAG Headquarters, Washington D.C._

-

Harm hadn't been able to keep the delighted smile off his face after Meg kissed him when she heard about his promotion.

"Will you stop smiling like that," Meg said over her shoulder as they walked to their shared office.

"Smiling like what?" Harm replied as his smile changed into a smirk as he held the door open for her before following her inside and softly closing the door.

Instead of answering Meg just gives him a pointed look before she moved to her desk to gather her stuff.

"Meg?" Harm said as he walked to his desk to put away the paperwork he had been working on before learning about his promotion and newest assignment.

"What?" Meg asked looking up.

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me like you mean, okay?" Harm replied smirking.

Meg laughed, "I made the first move. The ball is now in your court."

"Is that right?" Harm replied as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked as Harm stopped in front of her, taking her hat out of her hands and placing it on her desk.

Harm just smiled as his hand moved up to cup the side of her face as his other settled at her hip before he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip gently coaxing her to open her mouth, allowing their tongues to entangle sensually.

Harm broke away first, pressing a kiss to the corner of her kiss swollen lips before resting his forehead against hers. His thumb absently caressed her lower lip as he willed his heart rate to slow down.

A few minutes later it was Meg who stepped away first. With rosy cheeks and her breath ragged she whispered, "We should get going."

"Now that was a kiss with meaning," Harm replied smirking as he allowed his hands to melt away from her, "Yeah, we should go." Slowly walking to his desk, Harm rubbed his hand across the back of his neck before shaking his head slightly to try and clear his kiss addled brain.

Meg laughed softly as she grabbed her stuff, her eyes softening as she watched a dazed Harm try to remember what he was doing before he kissed her. Grabbing her stuff she headed out the door.

Pausing in the hallway, she turned to smirk looking over her shoulder, "Are you sure? I think I might need further demonstration."

Harm laughed before following her, already looking forward to the next 'demonstration.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like You Mean It**_

**_Part two: What you do to me_**

_-_

_Rating:_ PG-13.

_Summary:_ Set during Season 1, the 'High Ground' episode. A Meg/Harm pairing.

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine.

-

_JAG Headquarters, Washington D.C._

-

Harm fought to keep his smirk at bay when Gunnery Sergeant Ray Crockett remarked on the fact that he could smell perfume on him and asked him if he worked closely with a woman. Harm had bite down on his tongue hard because his automatic reaction was to comment on just how closely.

As he made his way over to the next building to find his partner, Lt. j.g. Meg Austin, Harm's mind drifted back to the reason that Meg's perfume clung to his clothes.

-

It had been weeks since Harm had kissed Meg, yet every time Meg had thought about it she had to fight back a blush and a soft smile. She thought it was time to start acting like the loudmouth Texas tomboy that she really was.

Meg knew that Harm would be back shortly with their next assignment so she quickly headed to the bathroom to check her makeup. As she walked back into the room and saw that Harm was back. He was leaning against the desk looking over some paperwork, his briefcase on the floor next to him. Meg softly closed door behind her.

Harm looked as he heard the click of the door, "There you are. Are you almost ready to go?"

Meg just smiled mischievously at him as she walked over to him. Meg's blue eyes were twinkling with merriment as she pressed up against him and place a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. Meg pulled back a bit so that she could take the paperwork out of Harm's suddenly loose hands and placed in on the desk behind him.

With a smoldering look she leaned forward to kiss him again, slowly and tantalizingly, her tongue darting out to taste his lips. Harm bit back a groan at her ministrations before his hands settled on her waist pulling her even tighter against him. She pulled back a little to smirk at him before leaning in again to capture his lips again this time sliding her tongue between his lips, to flick over his tongue, before moving to caress the inside his mouth. Harm wrapped his arm around her waist as his other hand threaded its finger's through her hair. They finally parted when the need to breath became too pressing. Meg's forehead was resting against Harm's as she waited for her breathing to get back to normal.

A few moments later she pulled away a little and looked at him. As she untangled herself from Harm's arms to take a few steps away from him her lips curved in a teasing smile as she commented, "We should get going."

"We should," Harm agreed as he invaded Meg's personal space.

"Harm," was all that Meg was able to get out before her partner's soft lips on her own cut of her flow of words.

The kiss heated up and Harm found himself pressing Meg against the door of their office trailing kisses down her neck when it registered to him that there was an annoying shrill noise behind him. Once he realized that it was the phone, he groaned and rested his head against Meg's shoulder before pulling away and walking to answer the phone.

When he finally managed to end the phone call, he saw that a fully composed Meg complete with kiss swollen lops was waiting for him in the hallway with her briefcase.

-

Harm paused in the doorway and took in the lovely picture Meg made as she typed on the laptop. With soft smile he walked over to her to steal a sip of her coffee. His smiled widened when he saw that Meg wasn't at all surprised at that. Harm's eyes were soft as he made a comment about her perfume, all the while trying to keep his mind of the fact that his fingers were itching to run through her soft locks again.


End file.
